Ken (Comic Series)
Ken is a character first encountered in Issue 128 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. He is a resident of the Hilltop Colony. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Ken's life before or as the outbreak began. He may have lived in or near Washington, D.C.. Post-Apocalypse A New Beginning In uncharted territory, Ken is seen riding one of the Hilltop's horses, with Marco when the duo come across a pack of wild horses. Marco urges Ken that the two should head back, but Ken, eager to bring the horses back to the Hilltop, heads off in a rush to try and wrangle the horses. When hurrying too much, Ken manages to plow through several roamers causing the horse to crash. The horse dies from the crash and nearly gets himself killed as well. As Ken struggles to lift the dead horse, who is on his leg, one of the roamers tries crawling to him but is killed as Marco catches up to him. He manages to get the horse off of Ken's leg as more of the undead begin to appear. The man helps Ken onto his horse and the two ride off. As they do so, Ken groans out how much his leg hurts to which Marco responds that really he needs to worry about how pissed Maggie Greene will be after finding out they lost a horse. Ken and Marco are riding horseback on a plain field. Ken appears ill and falls off the horse, claiming he cannot go on any further. Marco then climbs off of the horse to assist Ken. As they talk, the horse gallops away and roamers begin to close in. The duo attempts to catch up with the horse, as Ken wonders what the sound of the roamers really is. After Marco is rescued, he confirms that he had left Ken in a barn on a hill to die. Dante's group later discovers some of Ken's belongings including his hat inside a barn. It was unknown what happens to him, until issue 138. Whispers Into Screams Marco mentions Ken and tells Paul Monroe what happened to him. Ken is later traded in Issue 138 along with Dante for Lydia at the Hilltop. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Ken has killed: *Unnamed Hilltop's Horse (Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies Death Killed By *Alpha (Alive) *Lydia (Zombified) Alpha disguises herself as one of Rick's people and infiltrates the fair grounds. Gradually, she begins luring people off the fairgrounds and decapitating them, then placing their heads on wooden pikes to mark the border between the land belonging to the Whisperers and Rick's communities, with Ken being among them.His zombified head is later put down by Andrea/Carl/Dante/Lydia. Relationships Marco It can be assumed that Marco and Ken care for each other and are good friends. Marco took care of Ken the best he could after Ken gets injured and becomes ill. Appearances Comic Series Volume 22: A New Beginning *Issue 128 *Issue 129 *Issue 130 Volume 23: Whispers Into Screams *Issue 138 Volume 24: Life And Death *Issue 142 (No Lines) *Issue 144 (Zombified) Volume 25 *Issue 145 (Zombified) Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Hilltop Colony Category:Comics Category:Undeads Category:Deceased